Top Secret: Project GameOver
by GameOver25
Summary: GameOver remembers how he was created while Evil GameOver hacks a .G.U.N computer, they tell us their story, and the computer tells it with them, from the point of view of a certain scientist, who also created Shadow the hedgehog, but what happens when both GameOver and Evil GameOver find out something even they didn't know? You'll have to read to find out! One-Shot!


_**Chapter 1: Top Secret: Project GameOver!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the Powerpuff Girls!**

**GameOver the God-Hog, and Evil GameOver the Anti-God-Hog belong to me!**

**Everything else belongs to its rightful and respectful owners!**

**Note: Everything in bold is Important including this!**

**This is a one-shot!**

* * *

_**GameOver25's Point Of View**_

An evil Anti-God-Hog who was completely black including the eyes, named: Evil GameOver the Anti-God-Hog was **hacking into .G.U.N's main supercomputer mainframe system, **and so far, **.G.U.N hasn't detected him.**

"So far so good; **now to find the information I'm looking for.**" Evil GameOver said, **"I know all of this already!" **He yelled in frustration.

"**Wait! What's this?" **He exclaimed.

"_**Top Secret: Project GameOver**_**" **Evil GameOver read (Red).

He just smiled evilly, **"Maybe, I can find GameOver's weakness in this file." **he said to himself.

There was a password lock, but Evil GameOver got past that all too easily.

"**What's this, another diary from that fool, Professor Gerald Robotnik, what a waste!" **Evil GameOver exclaimed.

"What the heck?" **Evil just started reading out loud. "This is a secret that must never be found or the world will surely try to kill GameOver, This is how I created Shadow's younger half-brother, and the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys older half-brother, GameOver the God-Hog, and his evil-self Evil GameOver the Anti-God-Hog was born." **Evil GameOver read (Red).

The file sounded like someone wrote it after the fact, but **the date of creation was one day, and 3 months before .G.U.N. busted on to the ark and, uploaded the day before .G.U.N busted on to the Ark.**

The Computer then read (Red) with Evil GameOver, it spoke in the voice of Gerald R.

"**It all started on the day I created this file, 8 life-forms who called themselves the "Chaos Beasts" appeared out of nowhere, Shadow was there and told me that they used Chaos Control, one of them, a blue humanoid who looked like water made it, walked up to me and told me it called its self Chaos. Chaos told me that the Chaos Beasts, Gods, and the Allverse, which is a universe made of all universes, needed help and that they all needed a life-form who could protect the Gods and the Allverse, A life-form more powerful than Shadow, but who was pure enough to become immune to corruption. I argued, saying that I couldn't make such a life-form, because I didn't have the needed resources. Chaos just opened a portal in time and space afterwards, a man wearing a white lab coat with black buttons, black paints, and some black shoes, appeared. This scientist, told me his name was Professor Utonuim, he also told me he created the Powerpuff Girls, I didn't know who they were at the time, but from what he told me they sound like super heroes. I decided to team up with the Professor to create this new life-form, It took us five million tests, five hundred experiments, 50 designs, five prototypes, three months, and Chaos Control, but finally, we did it, We created the basic blueprints for Project GameOver. We proceeded to create Project GameOver using the same method I used to create Shadow, we also used sugar, spice, everything nice, a snip, a snail, a puppy dogs' tail, and a chemical that Professor Utonuim called: Chemical X. It was working, but the powers I was giving Project GameOver proved that they were too powerful for him, he was going to die. The life-form then spoke to me, (GameOver was remembering his creation at this time and was speaking in his point of view, I know because Chaos gave me the ability to see the future. I'm going to put what he says in his point of view.) "I'm going to die?" he asked through telepathy, I knew that Project GameOver spoke to me, but I had no idea he had telepathy. "I'm afraid you are." Was how I replied. Then suddenly a white light came and hit Project GameOver in the heart, I would soon learn that, that white light was an energy called Hotakai (Hot-ta-kai). He survived, and soon used Chaos Blast to get free, It surprised us how powerful he was, as we didn't make him that strong, so we decided to call him, GameOver the God-Hog, he helped Maria, by healing her, but he couldn't cure her, Professor Utonium tried giving her Chemical X, but she didn't even change. After that, something happened, GameOver was in pain, I went to help but he wouldn't let me get near him, that was when he split in two, and Evil GameOver the Anti-God-Hog was born, Evil GameOver destroyed almost everything before using Chaos Control, I thought he was gone for good, I was wrong, GameOver learned everything about himself quickly, and unlocked all his forms and powers, he also trained with Shadow. The next day was my most fearful nightmare, .G.U.N just busted in, and killed everyone, GameOver protected me, but I told him Maria and Shadow were more important, he just laughed and told me that he knew his creation was to protect the entire Allverse, and that he was not going to betray his creation. He transported me to the core, and then went to protect Shadow, and Maria, he was holding what looked like a pure white Chaos Emerald, but that was impossible, there are only seven Chaos Emeralds, He then saved Maria by turning her into a God-Hog, he did the same to me, and all three of us went to earth, but something happened, GameOver split into all his forms, and lost his memory, The Original got sent to a world that Chaos called Mobius, the others got spread through-out the entire Allverse, never to reunite again." Evil GameOver, GameOver, and the computer read (red).**

"**So, that's the true story of my creation." GameOver and Evil GameOver said in unison.**

"**Then that means, we are two halves of the same life-form." GameOver and Evil GameOver said in unison once again.**

The End.

**Please review! **

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


End file.
